


Living next door to Eren

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Eren gets a bloody lip but not from Levi, Eren is a giant nerd, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grumpy Levi, M/M, Neighbors to Friends, brief cruelty against animals but it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi wants is to be left alone, but his new (and striking) neighbor won't take no for an answer. Science fiction and gaming marathons ensue, topped off with a kitten adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living next door to Eren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nijin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijin/gifts).



> Gift oneshot for tumblr user attack-on-passion. she asked for a neighbor au with slow build :-)

"Excuse me? Could you give me a hand with this?"

"Why the fuck should I?"

Levi marched past the man who was struggling to heave an armchair out of his trailer. He had had a shit day at work, he was tired, and he hated being bothered by other people. Right now helping a new tenant – one more person to spread noise and dirt in the building – was on the bottom of his list of desirable activities. He checked his mailbox, perked up at finding it empty, and climbed the stairs to the third floor. There were two flats on each floor, and with a grunt he registered the door of the flat next to his standing open. Just what he needed. That idiot would be pounding up and down the stairs, hammering and drilling all night long. And leave a mess on the stairs as well.

Levi unlocked his door, slammed it shut behind him and let out a sigh of relief. Quiet. Blessed quiet, order and cleanness. He hung up the key, removed his jacket and shoes and padded into the kitchen. Humming softly, he took a can of beer from the fridge and moved on to the living room, where he flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. At last he could relax. At last he could free his mind from all the hassle, noise and dirt that was the outside world.

Letting his thoughts wander idly, he briefly hovered over his new neighbour. Even more briefly there was a prick of conscience. Would it really have been such a great bother to help the man? Levi snorted and turned on his side. If the idiot decided to move on his own, it was his fault. Not Levi's problem. Nope, definitely not.

A short while later there was some loud thumping and curses from the stairwell. His neighbour seemed to have gotten the armchair into the house. Levi could follow its progress on the stairs acoustically. Every step a thump. Every landing, a short pause, followed by dragging noises. With this as a background, there was a series of increasing grunts and impressively colourful cursing. Apart from that, the house remained silent, although Levi knew for a fact that most people would be home by now. Probably all sitting on their asses and pretending to be deaf so they didn't get involved, Levi thought with contempt. Wait a minute. He wasn't exactly getting involved, was he? He had even turned the bloke down when he asked for help. Levi groaned and tried to ignore the noise, but he already knew it was useless.

The new neighbour had reached the landing between first and second floor and sat down in his armchair for a rest.

"You think that a good place for a nap? Come on, let's get this shit out of the way."

The man looked up at him and brightened. "Gee, thanks! I thought I'd just give up and sleep here." He got up and moved around the armchair so Levi could pick up one side. While they maneuvered the chair upstairs, the man kept talking. 

"A couple of friends wanted to help me, but then one got sick, and the other had to work, and there I was with a trailer full of furniture and boxes. I think my back's turned into rusty barbed wire by now. Ah anyway, I thought I might just as well try to get it over with. You never know what you can't accomplish until you try, eh? But really, I'm so glad you decided to help. This monster was just about to kill me." And so on, until they reached their landing and wrestled the heavy piece of furniture into the almost empty flat. It smelled like fresh paint, and boxes were scattered haphazardly.

"How much stuff have you got left?" Levi asked.

"Well, my bed frame and mattress is still there, and the dining table…" The man’s voice trailed off, and he gave Levi a hopeful look.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get this over with. I want to call it a day as long as it still is today." 

Without further ado, he turned around and hurried downstairs. The other bounded behind him. One by one, they got the remaining furniture upstairs, and although Levi was physically fit, he felt like his hands were somewhere the height of his knees by the time they were finished. Eren - as he had learned his new neighbour’s name was - looked totally exhausted. No wonder, he'd been running up and down the stairs nearly all day long. When they dropped the mattress, he fell on it face down and groaned. 

Levi considered leaving – he'd already helped with the armchair almost against his will, and why he ever agreed to help with the rest of the stuff was beyond him -, but leaving his neighbour in a pitiful state like this didn't feel right. Sure, he got on his nerves with his stupidity (who in their right mind tried to move in one day alone?) and his chattiness, but it wouldn't hurt if he at least helped him put up the bed so the poor bloke had somewhere to sleep, right? 

He kicked against Eren's shin. "Oi." Eren just groaned again. Levi squatted down beside the mattress. "If you want any help in setting up this bed, you better move your lazy ass right now. You see, I don't really see any need for me to be here, so if you just wanna lie here and pity yourself I'm off."

Eren turned his head and shot Levi a sly smile. "No, you're not. You keep bitching and cussing but actually you're a nice person or you wouldn't have helped me at all." 

Still, he dragged himself up reluctantly and they set to assembling the bed frame. Luckily it was one of those with hinges, so they didn't need any tools, and the job was quickly done.

Levi wiped his hands on his pants and headed to the door. "If that's it, I'm off then. See you."

"Hey, wait!" Eren shot after him. "Thank you! You were such a great help! And, erm, you never told me your name, by the way."

Levi unlocked his door and hooked a thumb at his doorbell. "Read the fucking sign." He was already halfway through his door when he heard Eren laughing and saying: "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grumpy Grinch!"

"What the fuck?" Levi spun around and really, scribbled across his name plate in wobbly pencil letters, were the words "Grumpy Grinch". Oh, those bloody snot noses. Probably the Doks. Well, he'd give Nile and Maria an earful later. Not tonight.

"Well, since we're next door neighbours, and I already introduced myself with my first name, we should just call each other by first names, yes? Good night, Grumpy."

Levi shoved his face close to Eren's with a dangerous glare and hissed: "Levi. It's Levi, got it? Call me Grumpy one more time and you'll regret you ever moved here."

Eren did flinch a little, but caught himself quickly and grabbed Levi's unexpecting hand with a grin. "Nice to meet you then, Levi. I'm sure we'll g.o.j.f."

"What, get on just famously?" Levi blabbered before he could stop himself.

And Eren squealed. He actually squealed. Levi wanted to punch himself.

"What, you…"

"Yes, yes, I watched Red Dwarf, so what. Good night." And he quickly withdrew before Eren could say anything else.

*********************************

The next days passed without Levi seeing much of his new neighbour, and he tried to convince himself that there was no need to waste any more thoughts on him. He was self-reliant and kept to himself, because putting up with other people exhausted him more than he profited from it. He didn't need anybody around him for whom he had to put up a show. It wasn't that he couldn't care about others, or be affectionate, or that he didn't want affection – it just wasn't worth the effort if it came with a bundle of conditions. He was well aware that he asked for something next to impossible, for someone to like or love him the way he was, with all his quirks and failures, and that was why he had accepted that he would probably spend his life more or less alone.

Eren, still… Eren had been unfazed by his bluntness. Had acted as if Levi's foul mouth and mood had been perfectly normal and acceptable behavior, and maybe it was owed a little to the fact that he was thankful for the help he got and didn't want to risk Levi turning on his heel and slamming his door shut, but Levi flattered himself in doubting that. It didn't seem like he was indifferent or used to abusive behavior, either. It was more like he was confronted by a snarling but harmless dog and knew perfectly well it wouldn't bite. Levi didn't know if he should be insulted by the implication.

*********************************

A week later his doorbell rang. When he opened the door, Eren stood on the landing, clutching a large bag of Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine. He smiled and raised the bag, waggling it invitingly. "Housewarming party?"

"What kind of housewarming party is this?"

"You, me, Chinese take-out and booze."

"What makes you think I care to spend the evening with you, boiled cat meat and cheap plonk?"

"It's not cat, I asked for monkey butts specifically," Eren deadpanned. "And believe it or not, this wine cost me the princely sum of five Dollar. It even has foil over the screwcap." He waved with the bottle again. "So, you game? Or do you have to stay in and pluck your gorgeous eyebrows?"

Levi scowled, but he didn't have anything planned for dinner anyway, and yes, Eren was intriguing him, so why not? Just for the record he said: "Okay, I'm accepting your invitation as way of making up for the hassle you put me through, but don't think I socialise with neighbours as a habit."

Eren rolled his eyes before unlocking his door. "You know, I'm _so_ flattered. And geez, I didn't ask you to marry me, it's just a take-out meal." He turned around to regard Levi with a hint of apprehension in his bright eyes. "I've got to warn you, though, before you come in. I'm a bit of a geek. But mostly harmless."

When Levi stepped in cautiously, he took in his surroundings and let it sink in.

Saying that Eren was a bit of a geek was like saying that Attila the Hun could have done with some anger management. The living room was the most man-cave thing Levi had ever seen. It was dominated by a large flat screen TV surrounded by a wall of every multimedia device one could dream of, DVD recorder, BlueRay player, stereo, and gaming consoles. DVDs and BlueRays were stacked neatly in one shelf, games in another. The other walls were covered in movie and game posters, most of them Science Fiction and Fantasy – Star Trek, 2001, Final Fantasy, Battle Star Galactica, Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Lord of the Rings and – yes, really – Raumpatrouille Orion. The couch looked comfortable enough to spend whole days on it.

Eren placed the bag and bottle on the table and moved to the kitchen. "Levi, can you help me get the dishes? I don't know about you, but eating take-out straight from the carton always makes me feel like a slob. And I want this party to be classy."

In a slight daze, Levi followed him, but stopped in his tracks at the kitchen door. Unlike the living room, which was fully furnished and decorated, the kitchen was still a mess of half-unpacked boxes and makeshift arrangements. Eren handed him some plates and cutlery and dived into one of the boxes in search for glasses. When he noticed Levi hadn't moved, he looked up questioningly. "What's up?"

Levi let his eyes sweep pointedly over the mess and back to Eren, cocking an eyebrow. Eren laughed and managed a shrug in his bent-over position. "Well, you've got to set priorities, right?"

Levi snorted and headed back to the living-room, but not before his eyes were inexplicably and dangerously drawn to Eren's butt sticking in the air. While he set the table, he heard Eren rummage and curse under his breath and finally a triumphant cry. Eren rinsed off the glasses in the sink and brought them to the table.

While he distributed the food and wine, Levi asked: "So you live off take-out and spend your spare time on that couch probably, how come you don't weigh a fucking ton?"

Eren smirked. "You should know better than to judge a book by its cover, Levi. I may be a movie and game addicted nerd, but I also do a lot of sports. I run, I bicycle, and I play handball. Plus I don't indulge in booze and greasy meals on a regular basis. And how do you keep these biceps?"

Levi shrugged. "Karate. Weightlifting. Running, too."

While eating, their conversation covered sports, and hobbies, and naturally movies, TV shows and games. Levi admitted that besides Red Dwarf he knew a host of other movies and books from the genre, although he only had a mild interest in it, nothing compared to Eren's dedication. Still, Eren didn't lecture or monologise or bore, but kept it funny and showed genuine interest in anything Levi had to say. Levi found himself more relaxed than he had ever felt around another person, and he was glad he had accepted the invitation. Maybe having a new neighbour was not so bad after all.

When they had finished eating, Eren cleared the dishes and brought a fresh bottle of wine. Levi groaned. "You have more of that stuff? How about popping some Aspirin right in, because that's going to be one hell of a hangover."

"Nobody forced you to drink it," Eren replied while he filled up Levi's glass. He sat down and gnawed his lip thoughtfully while he twirled the stem of his glass. "Levi… I really enjoyed this evening, but there's something you should know before we – hmmm – socialise any further. I don't want you to be uncomfortable if you find out later." He looked up and met Levi's eyes. "I'm bi."

Levi's eyes didn't falter. "So? Are you trying to warn me you bonk every man or woman you come across?"

"No, only the attractive ones."

"Thank god I'm safe, then." When Eren opened his mouth Levi cut him off. "Only joking. And I'm gay, by the way."

"Are you trying to warn me you bonk every man you come across?"

"Only the attractive ones."

They burst out laughing and spent the rest of the evening watching Deep Space Nine, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world for Levi to recline into Eren's couch and have Eren's feet across his legs and sharing thoughts about symbiotic lifeforms. When Eren fell asleep, Levi spread a blanket over him, switched off the TV and went to bed.

***********************************************

It soon became a habit for them to spend the evenings on weekends together, eating take-out or cooking, then watch some TV or play video games. Levi had no experience in games whatsoever, and in the beginning he sucked so horribly at it that Eren often threw away his controls in fits of laughter, earning a smack with a throw pillow. After a while, Levi even brought himself to invite Eren to his place, feeling only slightly uncomfortable at the thought of someone intruding his safe haven. Eren didn't remark at the almost clinical atmosphere, everything sparse, tidy, and sparkling clean, and Levi was thankful for that. He knew his cleaning habits were borderline OCD, and he wasn't sure if he could bear Eren judging him for it. 

Eren just breezed in, right as rain, removed his shoes and set to make as little hassle of himself for his host as possible, without seeming overly cautious or awkward. On the few occasions Levi had had other people at his place, they had either freaked out or walked around on figurative tippy-toes, afraid to shed a single hair on Levi's white couch. Eren just draped himself on it as if he belonged there, bringing his feet up on Levi's lap as was his habit right from the first evening, and proceeded making silly comments on Babylon 5. Levi, in the meantime, paid more attention to Eren than the TV and absentmindedly rubbed Eren's feet, and even if his hands did travel up Eren's calves it was also totally absent minded and Eren didn't pay it the least attention. 

This time though, when Eren fell asleep, Levi had to debate with himself what to do. Should he wake him up and send him to bed, or let him sleep on the couch? After some minutes of staring at the peacefully sleeping face he carefully got up and tucked Eren in with a woolen blanket. He regarded the brunet with a faint smile, stooped over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Good night, Eren." Then he quietly padded to his bedroom.

The next morning, he found the couch empty, the blanket neatly folded and a note on the coffee table. "Thanks for the good night kiss. Have a great day. - Eren". His cheeks burned a little less vicious than he would have imagined.

**********************************************

With Eren's ability to pour himself over Levi's life, slowly and gently filling in vacant places, smoothing over rough edges and neither giving nor getting offense apart from playful banter, one could think he was on the whole a gentle or docile person. In reality, he could be incredibly stubborn and obstinate about things that mattered to him, born from a deep and true compassion burning in him. He supported a host of charities, like Amnesty International, Medicines sans Frontiers, Terres des Femmes and others. He did volunteer work at a local youth shelter, and sometimes returned so spent and emotionally exhausted that it frightened Levi. Seeing the everyday wrongs and injustices of mankind could make him furious to the verge of tears, but instead of making him resign it only made him roll up his sleeves and try harder.

They had taken up the habit of running together, since it was more fun that way and also they got to spend some more time together, though this remained unsaid, like so many other things. Levi had long realised that he was falling for Eren, falling hard, and had reason to believe it was not unrequited. Still they proceeded cautiously, expressing their growing fondness with gestures and glances rather than words. Levi wasn't sure about Eren's reasons, but he himself had never been a vocal person, feeling rather awkward with kind words. To him, Eren noticing that he was cold and making him a hot cocoa was worth more than a thousand "I love you". He felt comfortable with what they had, yet he was aware that for their relationship to move on – if they wanted it to move on – certain things would have to be said, verbally and clearly, and at least once. So far the right opportunity had never come, something had always stilled his tongue, didn't feel right. Maybe that was it, or maybe he was just a chicken. 

But then again, it worked both ways, didn't it? Eren was the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life, so Levi could just as well lean back and wait for him to take the initiative. Or couldn't he? Such thoughts troubled his mind, and he was gloomier than usual as they set out for their Sunday afternoon run on this particular day.

Eren seemed to sense Levi's tension, and he kept chattering light stuff, things that Levi could blend out as white noise because by now Eren knew it had a soothing effect on him, even if he didn't listen. They trudged through a park that was mostly deserted because of the looming clouds and threat of rain, accompanied by a sharp wind. When they turned a corner that led the path to a little bridge that crossed a pond, they heard mewling sounds, meowing, a cat, maybe more than one, screaming in panic. On the bridge stood a man with a small sack in his hand, the sack bulging and shifting, and struggled to lift it over the handrail. When he heard approaching footsteps, he quickly dropped the sack and took off. 

Eren reacted in a millisecond. "Levi, get the cats!" he shouted and took after the man at high speed. Levi ran to the water's edge. The sack was swimming, only just, but out of reach. Without thinking, he ran straight into the water and grabbed the sack, keeping it at arm's length. When he was back on land again, came the difficult part. He had to untie a sack with at least one frenzied, panicked cat inside, and it would probably go for his throat immediately, but he had no choice. Carefully, he untied the knots, all the while making stupid cooing noises, trying to talk to the animals as gently and calming as he could. 

He swallowed and opened the sack, his heart jumping. Two pairs of eyes stared at him, pupils so wide he couldn't make out any colour. He didn't reach inside – didn't want to lose a hand – but held the opening and coaxed the cats outside. It was a large brown tabby with a tiny ginger kitten, which was so young it barely had its eyes open. Both were soaking wet, and when the large cat made no move to attack him, Levi gently lifted the kitten in his cupped hands and pressed the shivering creature to his chest, giving it as much warmth and protection from the wind as possible. Just then he heard Eren coming back, panting, sporting a bloodied lip and a swollen eye.

"Eren! Your face! Are you totally nuts?"

"Naah, I'm fine, you should see the bastard. Don't think he'll try to murder animals any time soon. And what have we got here?" He squatted down to regard the two cats, the large one returning his gaze without fear. Eren reached out and gently scratched it behind the ears. It was unbelievable – this cat had barely escaped death, by the hands of a human, and now it let Levi handle the kitten and purred at Eren's attention. 

Eren stood up and lifted the adult cat in his arms. "Come on, you two. Time to get us all warm and dry."

They walked back home, each man carrying a dripping wet but content cat, and by unspoken agreement went into Eren's flat. Eren ushered Levi into the shower and grabbed an armful of towels for the cats, and when Levi returned, warm and dry safe for his damp hair, the cats were mostly dry and buried in a pile of blankets in front of the fireplace. Eren sat next to them on the floor, watching them with a goofy smile on his face.

"Are they ok now?" Levi asked, and Eren turned his face towards him and flushed very pink all of a sudden. Well, it was hardly Levi's fault he wasn't in his own place, didn't have anything dry to change into and therefore had nothing but a towel to wrap around himself. Eren swallowed and averted his eyes.

"Uhm, yes. I think so. Ripley's licked the little one dry, so…"

"Ripley?"

"Erm, yes? Like Ellen Ripley?"

"Oh, let me take an educated guess then," Levi said with a mocking grin, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms, "the kitten is Jones, then."

Eren nodded, still pink, and that goofy smile crept back on his face.

"Do you have a first aid kit here? I'd like to take a look at your battlefield injuries."

Eren nodded again, got up and led Levi back to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and obediently turned his face up to let Levi treat him.

"Hmm, not much we can do about that eye, other than cool it," Levi said. "Still, that's going to be one hell of a shiner tomorrow." 

He carefully cleaned Eren's cracked lip, which made the brunet flinch in pain, but he struggled to keep still. When Levi was finished, Eren's posture remained unchanged, face tilted up, eyes closed, and Levi couldn't find the strength to resist any longer. He cupped Eren's face in his hands, causing him to open his eyes.

"Christ, Eren, how can a person like you be real? You care about others more than you care about yourself. This has to stop. Understand? I don't know what I should do if anything happened to you." His thumbs caressed Eren's cheekbones, and he saw Eren's lips quiver as he reached up to touch Levi's face, eyes full of wonder.

"Levi… I've been meaning to tell you for ages, but I always chickened out…" He reached around Levi's neck. "I like you, Levi. I've fallen in love with you. But I guess you know that already."

"Same here." Levi leaned his forehead against Eren's, letting out a sigh that seemed to have built up for weeks.

"I know you've got a split lip and everything, but can I kiss you?"

"God, Levi, you don't have to ask..." Eren smiled and drew him closer, and their lips met sweetly. It was just a soft kiss, but Levi's head spun nonetheless, and before he knew it he was straddling Eren's lap, dear god, he was really straddling his lap clad in nothing but a damp towel, and Levi quickly became aware of his body's inevitable reaction. But from the way Eren's hands ran up and down his back before coming to rest on the swell of his ass, he could tell he wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a horny shit," Eren whispered against his neck. "it's just that…I've been wanting this for so long, and now having you here almost naked…" he took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll behave myself. Should I get you some clothes?"

Levi gave him a mischievous grin. "Eren, just in case you're only being polite… I'm fine with you misbehaving as much as you want."

Eren stared at him and swallowed. "Okay. Hold on then." 

He grabbed Levi's hips tight, got up and carried him to the bedroom. Levi had his pride and would never have expected to feel so positively giddy when being carted about as if he weighed nothing, and lowered gently on a bed. The towel had come undone on the way, but Levi couldn't feel ashamed at his nakedness with the way Eren stared at him like he was a particularly delicious meal. Eren crawled up on the bed and knelt above him, so close Levi could feel the warmth radiating from his body, but still so far away, too far away for him to bear, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Eren and pulled him down. Heartbeat on raging heartbeat, Eren's weight pressing down on him, and he felt Eren was as hard as him already, their cocks only separated by the thin fabric or Eren's running shorts. Eren gasped into his mouth, and Levi wanted to kiss him, but he avoided his hurt lip and kissed down his jawline and throat instead, while their hips ground against each other on their own accord.

"Levi… feels so good…. oh god, Levi, I'm not going to last long." Eren brushed Levi's hair back from his face and looked at him apologetically.

"Me neither, Eren, don't worry," Levi gasped back, promptly forgot all his resolutions and kissed him full on the mouth, Eren opening his lips greedily to welcome his searching tongue, and neither of them cared much about the slight metallic taste. 

Levi brought his hands down to the waistband of Eren's shorts, dipped in and began pushing them down. All of this was moving way too fast, but yet it felt right. The right time, the right place, the right everything. They would have time for leisurely exploring each other later – tonight, tomorrow, and all the days after – but now they couldn't get close fast enough. 

Eren hissed as his erection was freed, pressing against Levi's, both throbbing and glistening wet already. He moved his hands from Levi's hair to his face, staring into his eyes with so much fondness Levi could swear his heart stopped beating for a second, it was too much, being looked at with so much love, and he stared back, trying to convey his feelings with his own eyes, and when they both started smiling simultaneously they knew they had gotten the message across.

Levi slowly moved his hand down, hesitating before he reached Eren's cock for a second, silently asking, and as Eren bit his lip and nodded, prodding himself up slightly to make room for Levi's hand to move, he wrapped his fingers around him, feeling his weight slick and hot in his hand. He felt Eren's hand close on his own length in return, and the both started stroking in unison, all pretense of trying to find a slow and easy rhythm soon forgotten. 

It didn't last long before Levi felt heat surging up inside of him, making his head swim, and he was only half aware that they both moaned and whined, alternately softly crying out incoherent things like "oh god" and "oh yes" and "so good," and he teetered on the edge for a delicious moment before throwing himself into the abyss beyond, followed suit by Eren, trembling and shaking. Eren was still lucid enough not to crumble on top of Levi but roll to the side instead, and he tugged him into a tight embrace, not minding the sticky mess between their stomachs.

It took them a while to gather themselves and clean up, get Levi dressed and fix Eren's lip again, and then Eren called a friend who had a friend who worked at the animal shelter and agreed to provide him with an emergency supply of cat food, cat litter and a litter box. They spent that evening on Eren's couch, each with a warm purring cat in his lap, their heads leaned together, and Levi couldn't remember ever being so happy. "So, are we adopting these two fleabags?"

"Seems more like they've adopted us. I'll take them to the vet tomorrow and have them checked and vaccinated."

Levi scratched Jone's ears. "Never thought I'd end up owning a moggie."

Eren smiled and kissed the side of his head.

"Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for moving in."

Another kiss.

"The pleasure is mine, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
